Love Flavored Pandas
by dekusdante
Summary: She's insane, she's crazy, and her weirdness holds no boundaries when it comes to her life at Cross Academy. From crazy yandere love to sweet innocent love Hinata is in for a roller-coaster ride through the tunnel of love. So please read the first 2 chapters and yes the main character is a little bipolar so her moods will switch around a lot. [Like me] so anyway please enjoy !


Cross Academy. A school I've been going to for the past 2 years. I am the dorm room president of the girl's Sun Dorm building, which is a job I take seriously which explains my current position.

"I'm truly sorry Headmaster, I had no idea that these two had snuck, please forgive me," I told Headmaster Cross as I bowed deeply while trying to keep myself awake since it was currently sometime in the middle of the night.

"I know Hinata-chan but for the last few days either one or three girls would sneak out to try and take pictures of the night class. *Sigh* I know its not your fault since you do an amazing job at managing the girls at the sun dorms, I was just hoping you can help us find away to prevent anymore of this problem from happening farther," Headmaster Cross informed me while giving a tired yawn.

"Aye, I have to agree this is starting to get annoying. I guess I'm going to have to find a more stricter punishment while also finding away to keep the girls from running around on school grounds at night," I stated while giving Headmaster Cross a look of determination while he gave me a cheery smile in return.

"Ahh, that's what I like to here, well Hinata-chan when ever you come up with any ideas please let me know so that we can set it in motion," Headmaster told me as he bounced from his seat and lead me to the large double doors.

"Know get some rest my dear for its going to be a big day tomorrow!" He said with extreme happiness as he ushered me out of his office.

"Hmm, man this sucks," I mumbled to myself as I headed back to my private dorm room only to pause once something outside caught my attention.

"Zero-kun," I whispered softly as I stared lovingly at the man who managed to capture my heart. Placing a hand on my rapidly beating heart I couldn't help the giggle and bright smile that forced its way past my lips.

"I love you Zero-kun," I said softly as I continued to follow his every movement tell he was completely out of site. Turning from the window I gently lowered myself into a sitting position while bring my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them.

"I wish I had the courage to tell you in person," I mumbled out before adding, "But sadly that wouldn't matter since you don't even care that I exist."

Personally I don't know how long I've sat there holding back tears but I can say that I nearly had a heart attack when a voice called out to me.

"Oi Hina-chan!" Came a deep male's voice causing me to snap my head up in confusion only to force myself to hold in a blush when I saw Toga Yaguri my ethics teacher, standing next to me with a book in his hand and a smoke in his mouth.

"Oh, sensei! Oh um what can I do for you?" I asked cheerfully as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I should be asking you the same thing since you are out past curfew in front of my office," he told me causing me to blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry Headmaster Cross had to talk to me about some Sun dorm girls that was caught trying to take pictures of the night class again. I guess afterwards since I am still half asleep I took a break here and eventually lost track of time," I told him sheepishly as I gave him my most pitiful face which caused him to face palm while releasing a sigh.

"Come one, I'll walk you back to your dorm," he told me while walking past me and down the hall.

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion before noticing that he was almost out of site causing me to jump to my feet and racing after him while yelling for him to wait up.

After a few minutes of us walking silently towards the Sun dorm I couldn't help but notice how awkward it was.

"Oh, um sensei?" I called out to Toga both breaking the silence and causing him to glance my way.

"Yeah?" He asked in question in a lazy but cool fashion.

"Um, I was just wonder how was your day," I asked while hoping to break the ice between us.

"Same as it is everyday Hina-chan," he stated with a bored look as he turned his attention towards the sky as a puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

"Hmm, that seems pretty boring sensei," I told him without missing a beat since I was used to his half way replies.

"Well some don't get the luxury of having boring lives," he told me while throwing me another glance that held what looked to be a teasing look.

"Oi, my life isn't that weird," I argued back while fighting back my embarrassment as I pouted at him.

"Sure so its normal for someone to end up in the most humiliating situations on a daily basis?" he asked while sporting an amused look as one of his eye-brows lifted in question.

"Sensei~!" I whined out as I waved my arms around as I gave him an embarrassed and pitiful chibi face.

"Don't worry it's nothing to be embarrassed about Hina-chan, having to either see or rescue you from your crazy ideas gone wrong is what makes my boring like more exciting," he informed me while patting my head before adding.

"Hmm, well looks like me arrived at our destination." he said as he down at me and said.

"I expect you to be on time tomorrow Hina-chan or you'll be on a weeks worth of cleaning duty," he threatened playfully before turning and walking away while throwing a wave over his shoulder.

"Thank you Sensei! I promise to show up on time tomorrow!" I yelled back happily before rushing into the Sun dorm and towards my dorm and going to sleep.

-Next Day-

*Bang, Bang, Bang*

"Hinata-chan, wake up its almost time for school to start!" I heard the voice of my close friend Saya call out to me from my locked door.

"Almost time for school, dang it Sensei is going to kill me!" I shouted while I launched myself from my bed and quickly prepared for my day before running out my room with Saya next to me.

"I'm so sorry Saya-Chan!" I yelled at my best-friend while throwing her a sheepish look.

"Its okay Hinata-chan, I know you was up last night because of those girls who snuck out," She told me in her usual sweet voice which caused me to have tears in my eyes as I stopped running to glop her.

"Kyah, Saya-Chan you so freaking cute~!" I shouted in glee as I continued to cuddle her.

"Wahhh, Hinata-chan we're going to me late!" she yelled as she tried to escape from my cuddles.

"Aye, aye lets hurry," I said with a pout as I released her and continued to run towards our class.

"Kyyyyahh~ We made it~!" I shouted happily as I launched myself through the class room doors with Saya not to far from me.

"That's good Hina-chan, know if you wouldn't mind can you two take a seat so that I can start my class?" Sensei Yaguri asked in a teasing tone as he gave me an amused look that matched the rest of the class.

"Aye sensei," I said with a sheepish look as I gave him a goofy smile of defeat as me and Saya made our way to our seats.

As we made our way to our seats I couldn't help but notice Zero-kun who looked absolutely beautiful in the morning sun.

'Ahh, Zero-kun' I though dreamily as I stared at him with love in my eyes as his beautiful silver hair glittered in the sun light.

"An angel," I whispered as I continued to look at him as I made my way to my seat.

Releasing a sigh when I noticed that he was once again only paying attention to one person, Yuuki Cross, and to make matters worse I can't even bring myself to hate her since she is another person with a heart of gold.

Crossing my arms on my desk and resting my chin on it, I couldn't help but wonder when my love life will ever start looking up.

"Hopefully soon," I mumbled as I turned to look at Zero once again only to snap my head back towards my desk when I saw him staring at the back of Yuuki's head making my stomach catch an uneasy feeling.

"Sigh, hopefully soon

That's the end of this chapter please review and fave and I promise to up-date the story as soon as possible~!


End file.
